


Poems

by Kermit_The_Memester



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermit_The_Memester/pseuds/Kermit_The_Memester
Summary: Poem examples





	1. Chapter 1

Haiku:

1.  
Beautiful red rose  
Your Charmingly warm smile  
Makes me forget pain

2.  
She loved red roses  
They were beautifully red  
Just like her lipstick

3.  
There once was a girl  
She always smiled at him  
She wish he would too


	2. Narrative Poems

1.  
I hold a piece of your heart  
And you hold my entire heart  
I wonder  
If one day we could return it  
Or maybe will we just  
Stay in this never ending cycle  
Is it crazy?  
To want to love 

Your words haunt me  
Your smile curses me  
Your laughter makes me hurt  
But why do I care?  
When you never did  
Maybe this is my curse  
And a burden i must carry  
For straying off the path of light  
Just to be with you

2.  
As I open my eyes  
All I could see was darkness  
It made me wonder if it was late  
As if yesterday was just a myth

But the sun was out  
It was just that the curtains were drawn  
I sat up and stretched  
Laying back down slowly  
Tired and sleepy  
I turned my head a bit   
And looked at her sleeping form next to mine

Resting peacefully  
Her calm breathing   
Her closed eyes  
Her chapped lips   
She looked tired and stressed  
From the dark bags under her eyes  
But all I saw was beauty

As I continued looking at her  
I felt the two things I always felt when I looked at her for a long time  
Happy yet bitter  
All our memories together  
All the memories that we share   
Will be just like a flash  
In her world  
What was considered a human life span  
Would be so little to her

As I was born into this world she was already an adult  
As I age she remains young  
As I die she mourns  
But no matter how hard we try  
We can never grow old together

She would always say   
that I would be her first and last soul mate  
It made me happy  
It was the truth  
But I cant help and think  
How much time do we have left?

I always wonder aloud  
How much time do you think we have left  
But she just snorts  
Telling me not to worry  
Not to overthink  
We have plenty of time left

But do we really?  
We may never see each other again  
If I were to die  
I would go to the heavens or hell  
But where would she go?  
Do immortal beings have a place in heaven and hell?  
Or will they just die  
Cursed by god for straying off the path  
Of humanity and making a contract with the devil

Human life was speical  
Be it science or logical reasoning  
Whether it was a curse or a blessing  
No one is sure  
But what the most important thing to remember  
Is that humans are fragile and weak  
They die easily  
The smallest bump in the wrong area of the head  
Could lead to death  
I couldnt help but wonder  
How did she feel?

She too had once been human  
But to live forever  
She needed to exchange something  
Something of equal power  
And for immortality  
She gave up her soul  
The fingerprint of her being a human being  
She always said she regrets it  
That it was the biggest regret of her life

But after sometime  
she said she was glad   
Because if she had died in her time  
If she hadnt been a foolish person  
Wishing for immortality and power  
She would have never met me  
And that would have really been the biggest regret in her life

People ask me  
How did she rope you in?  
How did she seduce you?  
But no  
It was my own choice  
To fall in love with an immortal woman  
In that snowy village years ago

The legend continued for years  
A woman would cry on the top of the hill  
Every full moon

Curious I went there and waited  
For this woman   
And as I saw her  
It was as if I stopped breathing  
She was beautiful  
And just as the legend said  
She was crying

Intrigued I approached her  
She told me not to come close to her   
Said that she was harbouring a deep secret  
And that I can never find happiness with her  
But I held on   
Because before she and I knew it  
I had unknowingly already fallen in love  
For the first time in my life

Most people would suppose this was a curse  
Falling in love with someone that will live forever  
But I looked at this as a blessing  
Because that meant  
There was an expiration date  
So we had to live life the fullest  
And make every moment special

It was moments like this  
Us sleeping together  
Seeing her tired and relaxed  
That makes me realise  
What I already thought I realised  
I have to treasure every moment with her  
Because we never know   
When I will draw my last breath

Remembering all this  
I can't help but think  
Would it be foolish and naive  
To dream of a future  
A future  
Where we could just be happy forever  
Live happily ever after  
Like in cinderella  
I know that can never happen   
But one can dream  
right?


End file.
